why do you keep me around
by pawoffury22
Summary: rin wonders why sesshomaru keeps her around when he was another


Be warned there use of alcohol and an alcoholic in this story :p

Rin sits in the library not wanting to see sesshomaru or kura maybe it was the fact that kura was so perfect with him it tears rin apart.

Should I leave would he notice her absence maybe but because I love him I will half to let him go for it. Let him marry kura have perfect full blooded heir. Have a beautiful demoness by his side I could always love him from afar like ive alway have been maybe it selfish and cruel to expect that he loves me. Unknown to rin her lord had been lurking in the shadows listening to her thoughts and feelings toward him.

 **Prov** **sesshomaru**

Where is rin he thought she hasnt talked to me in days and it not like her maybe it that incident with her

Flash back

There was a knock on his door . Before he could even reply kura lip where on his as rin walked in. After apologising to him rin ran from his study for the castle and didn't come back for two weeks

End of flash back

Sesshomaru stomach flipped at the thought of those weeks, not knowing if his rin was alive or dead well or badly injured.

After ten minutes trying to find rin he started to smell tears but who was crying and why ?

 **Rin** **prov**

Rin was still in though maybe milord would be happy without me around now he was kura but what do I do with my wee honyou inside I could alway ask inuyasha to raise it for me as his own I would be an terrible mother anyway my mother abused me so what would I do with my child I dont want to hurt it never would I be able to forgive me self.

 **Sesshomaru** **prov**

If found myself near the library the smell of tear, whisky, and something else was over powering. Could something be wrong with my rin if so why wouldn't she talk to me?.

I lurked in the shadow after hearing rin though I felt like... nothing could describe what i felt there was so many emotions could I let her go, would she really not even tell me of my own child, would she trust that hanyou to keep it alive and healthy?

All these questions running through my head I didnt even notice that she had brough out another bottle like she was trying to kill it did it bring her that much pain to bear my child.

 **Rin** **prov**

Suddenly I felt a present that was know to me but I didnt really want to talk to maybe because I didnt want to hear him say " hey rin im engaged to your number one enemy.

"Lord sesshomaru why dont you love this rin am I really that unlovable to people".

 **Sesshomaru** **prov**

As rin said those word I knew I would loose rin soon if I didnt tell her what I felt what I love about her how I could treasure any children she gave me.

I would hide in the shadows anymore rin was going to be my mate I won't have any other person or demoness in my bed. But I still feel really hurt that she wouldn't tell me about my own child, had she tried to tell me that night she seen me and kura.

Rin prov

"Mi'lord please answer the question"

Did I really want the answer would it be so hard to abort the baby could I really kill my memory of him I didnt want that I wanted to shout " I LOVE YOU AND IM PREGNANT" but he doesn't like hanyous so why would my.. our son/ daughter be any different.

 **Sesshomaru and rin** **prov**

" rin I do love you" Sesshomaru spoke

"Then why did you kiss kaura, you alway would let me help out I dont have a purpose if I cant help" rin questioned

" I dont love her "

"Rin our you really pregnant"

You look at him in outer shock " yes milord"

" and the father is" " you mi'lord I haven't been with any other"

As if on que kura enter the library rin went back to her old way tense and secretive, sesshomaru really hated it he didnt like this but what could he do make himself get ride of her or rin

" sesshomaru you coming" kura questioned

" no ill stay here, I have things to see to"

" very well" kura hissed looking at rin but to hurt she hugged sesshomaru rin didn't look she could but she knew it was only give rin more pain.

"Mi'lord" rin spoke as he was about to turn around I could help but feel kindof scared he love some one but he could easily get ride of me .

" rin" seshomaru said. I snapped out of my thoughts instantly.

"Yes"

" you won't need to leave the castle if anyone is packing it kura"

" yes milord"

" no more milord, just sesshomaru from now on rin" he spoke with pride

As weeks past I went from a depressed rin to the lady of the castle to his mate. I dont know what happened to kura after she left I didnt really care I had him that all I needed. Im blessed to have a loving mate and a child on the way.

"Rin you our my life now" he spoke kind words to me everday and Night now

The end


End file.
